


高中生真好啊

by Philia_Alexi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philia_Alexi/pseuds/Philia_Alexi
Summary: 高中生





	高中生真好啊

**Author's Note:**

> 可能还有后续。

今天结弦回家比以往都要晚一些。  
“做什么去了？”  
守在玄关处的母亲看到儿子，提着的心终于算是稍稍放下来。现在已经快要八点半了，结弦从没这么晚还不回家过，而且没有和自己打招呼。  
“社团排练，”结弦低下头看着自己的鞋带，小声咕哝道，“唔，那个冰剧，剧本，剧本改动，所以排练到了现在。没有提前告诉你，对不起……”  
“哎……”由美叹了口气， “下次至少打个电话回家，好不好？”  
结弦脱下外套，交给母亲，自始至终没有抬起过头。  
毕竟他从小就不擅长撒谎。  
尤其不敢直视对方的眼睛。

回到房间结弦一头扎到床上，脸埋进枕头里来回磨蹭，直到鼻头都开始发疼。  
他想，自己果然是开始变坏了，已经能随口向妈妈撒谎了。  
结弦觉得浑身都在发热。尤其是脖子上刚被Javier亲过的地方，一跳一跳发着烫，让他无法抑制地想起那一会儿的感触。  
Javier的机车停在结弦家前一个路口。他们在月色下亲吻，Javier一只手托住结弦的后脑勺，另一只手在结弦沉浸在这个吻中时，解开了男孩牛角扣大衣的第一颗扣子，然后是扣得严严实实的制服扣子，从外套到衬衫。  
这样的一吻是如此缠绵。简单的嘴唇相触只是开始，后来Javier试探地含住男孩绵软饱满的下唇，但很快又放开，转而去探索口腔内。结弦努力地回应着Javier的舌头，从相触到相抵，到交缠在一起。结弦的吻技仍然生涩笨拙，全程都在被恋人带着走。但他已经进步不少了。Javier的“教学”卓有成效。  
他松开结弦，又在结弦还没回过神来的时候把头埋到他的脖子上，先是轻轻舔舐，然后是吸吮和啃咬，直到男孩反应过来，觉得痛了，才生气地推着他的头，喊着让他松开。

“做个标记，是我的了。”

Javier满意地抬起头，微笑着给结弦系好了衣服，在男孩嘴角轻轻一啄以示安抚。不顾男孩那张涨红的小脸上满脸的怒气，将人抱上车后座，嬉皮笑脸地说，回家咯，再不回家妈妈要骂了。  
结弦愤怒地锤了两下这人的后背，然后还是乖乖地抱上Javier的腰，把脸贴在恋人的背上，趁车子还没发动，小声说，不公平，下次我也要给你做个标记，还要咬你脸上。

 

结弦一屁股坐起来冲进洗手间，对着镜子仰起头，翻开衣领，盯着脖子上那片红痕，心里一阵绝望。  
……要是给爸爸妈妈或者姐姐看到怎么办！  
男孩现在非常想狠狠地捶Javier。  
结弦边绝望地又按又挤那块吻痕试图让他变淡些，边回味着在家门外时，Javier挑着眉对他说的那句，“好啊，星期六来我家吧，到时候随便你咬我，咬哪都行。”  
回过神来，结弦意识到这大抵是一句带着下流暗示的话语。他脑子里闪过了很多画面，比如同学偷偷塞给他的漫画，比如深夜时打开电视机看到某些台播放的节目。而结弦当时竟然没有反应过来，只是赌气似的一口答应下来，回了句，“这可是你说的，哪里都行哦！”  
想到自己的回答结弦脸更红了。这句话同样充满了暧昧的意味。  
男孩放弃了对付脖子上那块玫瑰色的痕迹，自暴自弃地决定，但凡真有人问起来，就说是蚊子咬的。  
虽然现在是寒冬腊月，连只虫都看不见的天气。

 

 

墙上时钟的指针已经快指向十点钟了。  
结弦咬着签字笔，呆呆地趴在桌子上。面前摊开的作业本连一半还没做完。  
今天的作业题目似乎格外晦涩难懂。结弦读了一遍又一遍，脑子里还是一片空白，总是不知道在看到哪一个字的时候，脑子里就开始胡思乱想了。

少年烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发。他没法不去想Javi，不去想自己向母亲撒的谎。他有种一切都已经被看透了的，偏执的想法。

毕竟自己的撒谎技术一向不在线，母亲却毫不犹豫地接受。

今天Javier像往常一样把机车停在学校门口，等着结弦放学。他倚在墙上，看着校门口来往的学生。  
说句实话他这副皮衣+马丁靴的造型，站在一群制服大衣的学生中间，着实显得不是一点半点的惹眼。有人敬而远之生怕惹上什么麻烦，也有女孩会不由自主多看Javier一会，等Javier回以一个挑着眉的灿烂笑容时才羞红了脸，转开头去。

结弦就不一样，他看到自己又把机车停校门口，肯定先是翻个白眼，然后来跟他抱怨明天又要费精力去回答同学们关于你到底是谁的疑问了。

过了一会这个情节果然按照预想发生。过后Javier发动车子，把头盔抱在手里，“坐好了吗？”

后座的结弦把手搂上Javier的腰，点了点头。男孩戴着口罩，从喉咙里发出一声闷闷的“嗯”。

“明天不如和你的同学们说我是那个都市传说吧，骑摩托车的无头骑士什么的。”说完Javier戴上头盔，随着车子加速，结弦那句高八度的“才不要——！”，则被吞没在了风和引擎的声响中。

今天他没有直接送结弦回家，而是兜兜转转在几条街上晃悠。结弦冻得想骂人，但是这会儿就算是骂出声Javier也听不见，也只好认命地把Javier腰搂得更紧些。

最终他们到了一处居民楼后的窄巷中，结弦打着哆嗦问，你是不是要把我卖了。

Javier则左转转右转转，在一摞纸箱后面找到了一只纯黑色的小猫。  
小猫从缝隙中探出头，紧接着又出现了两个三个四个，黑色的，毛绒绒的小脑袋，冲Javier喵喵叫。

结弦看着他从背包里拿出一袋猫粮，倒了四小堆在纸板上，很快小家伙们就一个接一个钻出来冲到食物面前，忘我地狼吞虎咽起来。任凭Javier摸他们的背也毫不在意。

“它叫coco,它叫carol,它叫nana，”Javier指着三只猫咪，“都是女孩。只有这一个是男孩子。”

“他叫什么呢？”结弦也蹲下身，用手指戳戳没有名字的小猫的脑袋。惹来正在吃饭的小家伙一声不满的喵呜。“mika?kanata?”

“我本来没想好，”Javier把手从猫身上收回来，看着结弦的脸，“但是现在决定了，就叫yuzu。”

“哈？我的名字？”结弦满脸的难以置信,“为什么？”

“见不到你的时候我还能喊他两声呗。”恋人眨着眼睛可怜巴巴地回答。

“你和他谈恋爱好啦！”男孩笑出来，嘴上却依然没饶人，虽然说出谈恋爱仨字的时候舌头明显在打结。

那只绿眼睛的小黑猫软软的爪子似乎仍在结弦脑子里抓挠，怎么都赶不走，还有那声Javi唤猫时喊的，语调奇怪的yuzu。结弦趴在桌子上没完没了地傻笑，然后被敲门声拉回了现实。

“Yuzu，作业做完了吗？饿不饿要不要吃东西？”

听到沙绫的声音结弦一个激灵爬起来，捏捏自己的脸蛋让自己保持清醒，“啊……还没有，那个，我，我不饿。”

“今天作业很难吗？要不要我帮忙？”

结弦张嘴本想拒绝，却在发出声音的一瞬间感到喉咙深处涌上了什么东西，沉甸甸地压在自己胸口，回忆的美好化成所有的不安和心事的重量让他觉得有些难过起来。

结弦把门打开条缝，露出一只眼睛，小声地对沙绫说了句“好。”

 

“这一题啊，你看，连接AH，作一条辅助线，这样就形成一个平面AHF，”沙绫歪头看向弟弟，“然后呢？是不是会做了？”

“嗯……”结弦仍然呆呆地看着作业本，摇了摇头。  
“再给一个提示，”沙绫深吸一口气，用笔尖来回划着线，“证明线面平行”。

“平行……要怎么证……”

沙绫放下笔，“扑哧”一声笑了出来，她奇了怪，自己这一向聪慧过人的弟弟，今天是吃错了什么药，智商突然掉线？

“你到底怎么了？有什么心事？”都到这份上了肯定不是作业的事了。沙绫索性放下笔，一边胳膊支在桌面上，看着弟弟的脸。

“没事。”结弦咬着嘴唇，摇摇头。

“被欺负了？被老师骂了？考试没考好？”

“不是啦……”

“那就是有喜欢的人了。”沙绫打了个呵欠，轻描淡写地开口道。“那也不许耽误学习。”

“我……”结弦刚想开口辩驳就被沙绫下一句话噎回去。

“快点做完作业早睡觉吧，明天要不要上学啦？”沙绫用笔敲了下结弦的脑袋。

男孩认命地接过笔，看题看了一分钟不到就想明白了大半。

沙绫看着弟弟的全神贯注测侧脸，忽然觉得很奇妙，自己这个弟弟到底是什么时候长大的呢？从那个追在自己身后一直喊姐姐的小蘑菇，长成了现在已经比自己还高的男孩子？爱好恨不得只有打游戏一件事的小宅男，又是什么时候心里开始有了憧憬和爱慕？

本来想问问弟弟喜欢的女孩子是什么样，沙绫张张嘴，又把话咽回肚里去。时机到了他自然会憋不住来跟自己讲的，她相信。


End file.
